


Love and Marriage, Love and... Murder?

by NoGreenEggs



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGreenEggs/pseuds/NoGreenEggs
Summary: With a serial killer on the lose, the SBPD puts their best men on the case so long as one of them ever manages to make it to the altar on time
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Love and Marriage, Love and... Murder?

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this into a longer story at some point but for now enjoy!

Ever since the renovations, the South Side Santa Barbara United Church had become a hotspot for major events. In the five years, the church hosted over a hundred weddings, eighty-three funerals, sixty-five baptisms, fifteen family reunions, and exactly one serial killer. 

South Side prided itself on being the first church in the county to offer same-sex marriages, but after three disappearance of a newlywed couple, the church was anxious. The Santa Barbara Police, however, had marked the case as low priority. At least that's how it seemed to the church officials as the undercover operation currently holding up their main altar dragged into its second hour. 

In a roomful of overheated officers with concealed weapons and a groom who looked liable to shoot the first person who asked what the hold up was, the ministry officials felt it best not to interfere. It was all nervous smiles from them, even as the minister sent the best man for the third time in the last hour to check on the second groom. 

Inside his dressing room, the cause of the problems fidgeted in place as his father attempted to loop his tie around his neck. 

Past thirty, and Shawn still thought clip-on ties were an acceptable accessory. "So why isn't it Gus who's doing this with you?" Henry asked as he finally succeeded with the tie. In front of him, Shawn's fidgeting got worse, just like it had anytime anyone reminded him why they were in the church that day. 

"Chief Vick would only approve this venture if one of us was an official employee of the SPBD, whatever that means." Shawn tugged at his tie the moment his father moved to get his son's jacket. "Plus Gus made me promise not to get him involved in any more schemes that could hurt his cred with the ladies. His words." Henry returned to Shawn's side and smacked his hands away, but Shawn simply shifted to playing with his pineapple cufflinks. 

The operation was simple enough. A fake wedding to draw out their killer. If Henry had a say, his own kid wouldn't be involved in any way. But when Shawn Spencer seriously set his mind to something, it was nearly impossible to get him to change it again. Especially after he managed to wrangle others into his schemes. "But how exactly did you get Lassiter in on it?"

"That I owe to a friendly little thing called the HR department. They'd only approve Chief Vick approving this venture if the detective chosen was already openly a part of the LGBT community to avoid any bad press."

Henry glanced up at Shawn and Shawn shrugged back. "I won't lie and say I didn't have my suspicions, but I was just as surprised when he agreed. Turns out Lassie identifies as pansexual. Not to get too graphic on what we'll be doing on our honeymoon, but I expect a big part of it is gonna be an _in-depth_ conversation about Regan and the AIDS crisis."

Henry chuckled as he finished stepped back to inspect his son. Seeing him dressed for his wedding, jitters and all, it even istruck and him just how much Shawn had grown. His son was an adult now. About to start his own fake family. It was enough to make his chest tighten. Shawn must have seen the shift in his father’s face and groaned as he stepped away to avoid something as awkward as a bonding moment. "Dad-"

"You know I'm proud of you, don't you?" 

Hanging his head, Shawn sighed as his father continued. "Despite all your silly games and little tricks, you've grown up to be a good detective, and a good man." Henry was glad Shawn was so focused on his shoes so he couldn't see his misty eyed smile. "I know you're gonna make an even better husband."

When his father stopped talking, Shawn glanced up, rolling his own moist eyes. "You know I'm not actually getting married today, right?” The casual response was almost a relief for them both. Neither of the Spencer men were good at expressing their emotions, there was no reason to break that streak now. “And while I appreciate the commitment, save them for my real wedding. One that will most  _ definitely _ not involve Carlton Lassiter. In  _ any _ capacity."

It had taken Henry Spencer a long time to come to terms with his son's bisexuality. Some of their worst fights happened after he had come out and Henry had said things he'd wish for the rest of his life that he could take back. But he was there now, and he would be there the day his son really did stand in front of an altar with the person he'd spend his life with. Looking at his son now, flushed with nerves, he wasn't so sure he should write Lassiter off just yet. 

A knock came to the door. Gus again most likely. He always knew Shawn would be late to his own wedding. He gave Shawn an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "Come on, son. Let's go get your man." 


End file.
